simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Peixe de três olhos
Sequência de abertura: 'Quadro Negro:' "I will not xerox my butt":Eu não vou tirar xerox do meu traseiro. Piada de sofá: Os Simpsons se sentam no sofá que se desenrola virando um sofá-cama. Sinopse: Bart e Lisa vão pescar perto da Usina Nuclear de Springfield e o jornalista Dave Shutton, do jornal local Springfield Shopper, aparece na hora em que Bart pesca um peixe de três olhos, apelidado pela mídia de Blinky. Devido à dimensão do caso, o governador estadual, Mary Bailey, resolve investigar a usina. Após a inspeção, Sr. Burns é multado em 56 milhões de dólares devido à violação de 342 normas de segurança. Então ele conversa com Homer, que meio inseguro, sugere que Sr. Burns se candidate a Governador para que possa ele mesmo mudar os padrões exigidos e evitar que a usina seja encerrada.Sr Burns diz que um homem honesto não pode pagar uma campanha eleitoral e Homer rebati dizendo que o SR Burns pode, Sr. Burns fica nervoso mas depois gosta da ideia, já que não terá que pagar para pôr a fábrica nos eixos. Porém, os conselheiros políticos do Sr. Burns dizem que ele é bastante depreciado pela população de Springfield e convencem-no a parecer simpático e inclusive sorrir. Burns faz um comercial para a televisão, no qual discute com um ator, se fazendo passar por Charles Darwin, que diz que Blinky é mais um degrau que faz parte da evolução. Juntamente com promessas de baixar os impostos e de uma campanha contra Mary Bailey, Burns empata com Bailey nas votações. Na véspera da eleição, Smithers e os outros conselheiros sugerem que Burns jante em casa de uma família de classe média para mostrar que ele é um “homem do povo”. Burns procura entre seus empregados, tentando encontrar o homem mais comum possível, e Homer é escolhido. O jantar do Sr. Burns a casa dos Simpsons divide opiniões. Enquanto Homer o apoia, Marge e Lisa opõem-se a ele. (Não se sabe se Bart o apoia ou se se opõe ao Sr. Burns, nem se ele sequer se preocupa acerca das eleições, apesar de, em um determinado momento, ele estar usando uma camisa dizendo “Vote em Burns”. No entanto, o mais provável é ter sido forçado por Homer a fazê-lo). Antes do jantar, os conselheiros do Sr. Burns preparam a família para o evento, dando-lhes questões preparadas que deviam ser feitas a Burns durante a conversa. Lisa fica desiludida com a situação mas Marge diz-lhe para ela não se preocupar. Para surpresa de todos, Marge serve Blinky, o peixe de três olhos que Bart pescou, para jantar. Sr. Burns tenta agir como se aquilo não o incomodasse, no entanto não consegue deixar de cuspir o peixe. Os repórteres tiram fotografias ao naco de peixe, enquanto este sai da boca do Sr. Burns e voa pela sala de jantar. Bailey ganha as eleições e os Simpsons voltam a ficar juntos. É desconhecido se Burns pagou a multa, mas no fim, ele jurou que os sonhos de Homer ficariam por realizar. Enquanto Homer fica desapontado pelo tratamento recebido do Sr. Burns, Marge anima-o dizendo que seus sonhos de ser marido e pai já foram realizados, e que seus outros sonhos de sobremesas e dormir até tarde aos domingos nunca serão destruídos por nenhum homem como Burns. GRANDE MOMENTO: Sr. Burns e Charles Darwin dizendo que não se importariam de ter um terceiro olho. Galeria de Imagens Ver artigo principal: Galeria de imagens do episódio Peixe de três olhos Curiosidades Neste episódio,na foto, o terno de Sr. Burns está de outra cor, não era azul ainda. Episódio disponivel em DVD: Sim Assista Online: Episódio disponível em: 2ª Temporada Ep. 04 Segunda Temporada: de:Frische Fische mit drei Augen en:Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish es:Two Cars In Every Garage And Three Eyes On Every Fish fr:Sous le signe du poisson it:Due macchine in ogni garage, tre occhi in ogni pesce pl:Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish ru:Две машины в каждом гараже и три глаза у каждой рыбы Categoria:Episódios